


Czy mogę cię pocałować?

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry AF Derek, Banshee Lydia, Crying, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Makeup Sex, Tears
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- On zrobił to wszystko dla ciebie, Derek. Nie powiedział ci nic, ponieważ się o ciebie martwił. Kocha cię najbardziej na świecie. Wszyscy o tym wiemy. Zabiłby dla ciebie gdyby musiał. Ale teraz... Stiles jest załamany. Myśli, że go nienawidzisz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czy mogę cię pocałować?

**Author's Note:**

> Ta część wyszła dłuższa niż planowałam. Pewnie dlatego, że musiałam zmienić powód wyjazdu Stilesa i Lydii... Na początku miałam plan, jeszcze zanim napisałam poprzednią cześć. Jednak po tym jak zaczęłam pisać tą cześć, uświadomiłam sobie, że wytłumaczenie nie ma sensu. "Wtf, mózgu, coś ty sobie myślał?!" Wcześniej to wszystko wyglądało tak fajnie spójnie i ładnie wytłumaczone... Niestety tylko w mojej głowie ;-;  
> Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo nie zniszczyłam tej części. Ogólnie tego wszystkiego. Wybaczcie.

Po tym jak Stiles wyszedł, Derek dostał szału. Pojawiły się kły i pazury, które rozszarpały wszystko co się tylko dało. Wilkołak połamał krzesła rzucając je ściany. Szklany blat roztrzaskał się po uderzeniu pięści. Regał z książkami został przewrócony, książki rozsypały się po ziemi. Materac łóżka i pościel, wśród której Derek zasypiał ze Stilesem wtulonym w jego pierś została rozszarpana za pomocą pazurów. To samo spotkało kanapę i fotel. 

Wciąż wyczuwalny zapach chłopaka palił zmysły wilkołaka. Nagle Derek zapragnął nie mieć tak dobrego zmysłu węchu. Chciał znaleźć się gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, gdzie nie ma żadnej rzeczy przypominającej mu o Stilesie. Ale po tym jak upadł na kolana, nie mógł się przełamać do ponownego wstania. Ruszenia się, aby wybiec i biec jak najdalej. Był wyczerpany. Wściekły i załamany.

* * *

Derekowi zajęło prawie tydzień doprowadzenie siebie do stanu użytkowania. Po tygodniu rozpaczania, rozwalania rzeczy, ryczenia w stronę nieba, ignorowania telefonów, które były zapewne od Stilesa, Derek w końcu powiedział sobie dość. Nie mógł być dłużej z dala od swojego chłopaka. Tak, był wciąż na niego zły za wiele rzeczy, ale chciał złapać nastolatka w żelazny uścisk, mocno przytulić i pocałować. Poczuć jego ciepło, zapach, smak. Każdą cząsteczką swojego bytu tęsknił za Stilesem.

Najpierw posprzątał. Ułożył książki, odłożył na jedno miejsce połamane i rozszarpane meble. Zajęło mu to wszystko parę godzin. Po tym usiadł na schodkach i włączył telefon. 37 nieodebranych połączeń. Od Scotta i Lydii głównie.

Ale żadnego połączenia od Stilesa.

Derek w domu Stilinskich pojawił się jakieś 20 minut później, kiedy słońce już było schowane. Zapukał do drzwi i poczekał aż ktoś mu otworzy. Spodziewał się Stilesa lub jego ojca. 

Zdecydowanie nie Lydii.

Wilkołak zacisnął zęby. Od zawsze był zazdrosny o Lydię. Bał się, że Stiles go zostawi właśnie dla niej. Przecież chłopak kochał się w niej tak bardzo długo... Na dodatek nawet będąc w związku z Derekiem, Stiles miał bardzo bliskie kontakty z rudowłosą. To wszystko sprawiało, ze wilkołak czuł się niepewny na całej linii.

\- Jest Stiles? - zapytał Derek, patrząc z góry na Lydię. Dziewczyna ułożyła usta pomalowane czerwoną szminką w wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Śpi.

\- Chcę się go zobaczyć - oświadczył. Zrobił krok do przodu oczekując, że Lydia się cofnie robiąc mu przejście, jednak dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu wejść.

\- Nie - powiedziała. Derek zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią złowrogo. - Musimy najpierw porozmawiać.

\- O czym?

\- O naszym wyjeździe.

Derek skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Wytężył słuch i skupił się na tętnie Lydii, chcąc wiedzieć czy dziewczyna będzie kłamać w czasie tłumaczenia.

\- Słucham - warknął.

Dziewczyna wykonała ten swój nerwowy, dziwny ruch ustami, jakby je obie na raz przygryzała i odwróciła na chwilę wzrok. W końcu jednak po chwili popatrzył znów na Dereka.

\- Stiles musiał wyjechać dla ciebie - zaczęła powoli, odpowiednio dobierając słowa. - Ja mu tylko pomagałam. Stiles... on... chciał cię ochronić. To wszystko zaczęło się od wizyty Deatona. Przyszedł do Stilesa, chcąc jak najszybciej z nim porozmawiać. Deaton dostał telefon od zaprzyjaźnionego... doradcy pewnej grupy wilkołaków. Alfa tej grupy chciał przyjechać ze swoimi wilkami do Beacon Hills. Aby cię zabić. I przejąc tutejsze tereny...

\- Dlaczego Deaton mi o tym nie powiedział?

\- Ponieważ wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, przyjąłbyś to do świadomości i chciał z nimi walczyć. To samo Scott. Deaton wiedział, że walczylibyście z tymi wilkami, gdybyście tylko się o tym dowiedzieli. I nie mógł na to pozwolić. Te wilkołaki są o wiele, wiele silniejsze niż wy. Jeden z nich mógłby zdjąć pięciu takich jak ty w jednej walce. Zginęlibyście, Derek. 

Wilkołak przełknął ślinę. Obawiał się, że Lydia miała rację. Derek nie był najsilniejszy. Tak naprawdę wypadł z wprawy. W walce z silnym alfą nie miałby szans.

\- Dlatego Deaton przyszedł do Stilesa. Wytłumaczył mu wszystko. Powiedział, że sam nie może nic zrobić w związku z jakimiś tam zasadami. Stiles wymyślił plan... I potrzebował do tego mojej pomocy. Potrzebował banshee. Pojechaliśmy do nich, Musieliśmy to zrobić jak najszybciej, nie wiedzieliśmy kiedy zamierzali uderzyć... Nie było czasu na wymyślanie jakichś historyjek i tłumaczenie naszego wyjazdu. 

Tętno Lydii było stałe. Nie kłamała. Derek o tym wiedział.

\- Spotkaliśmy się z alfą. A raczej Stiles się spotkał. Pierwszy raz poszedł tam sam. Chciał z nim porozmawiać i przekonać go do zmiany planów. Kiedy to nie zadziałało, ja wkroczyłam do akcji. Wyczuli, że jestem banshee. Wiedzieli co potrafię. Powiedziałam im, że wszyscy umrą. Że przez ich atak na ciebie zginie wielu.

\- Niemożliwe. Wyczuliby, że kłamiesz - wtrącił Derek.

\- Tyle że ja nie kłamałam. Powiedziałam, że wszyscy zginą. Nie sprecyzowałam kim są ci wszyscy.

\- Ale to wciąż...

\- Derek, ja wiedziałam, że umrzesz! Ty, Scott i inni. Wiedziałam, że umrzecie! Dlatego przystałam na plan Stilesa. Dlatego mu pomogłam.

Mężczyzna zwinął dłonie w pięści. Zaczynał rozumieć. Lydia jako banshee wyczuwała śmierć. Wiedziała jak poważne straty wywołałoby powiedzenie mu o tym wszystkim na początku. Mieli racje. Derek przystałby na walkę. Walczyłby i zginął, pociągając za sobą innych.

\- Jednak przekonywanie ich nie było takie łatwe. Alfa powiedział, że jest wstanie podjąć ryzyko. Że musiał. Ale Stiles nie ustępował. Rozmawiał z nim dzień i noc, zapominając o zajmowaniu się sobą. Widziałeś jak schudł i okropnie wyglądał. Nie jadł i nie spał, ponieważ bał się, że nie uda mu się przekonać alfy. Bał się, że cię straci, Derek. Był na siebie zły. Że musiał cię opuścić bez słowa. Był tak strasznie smutny...

W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Jednak Lydia nie pozwoliła im lecieć. Derek nie wiedział czy to przez to, że dziewczyna nie chciała pokazać mu się w takiej sytuacji, czy może nie chciała zniszczyć sobie makijażu.

\- On zrobił to wszystko dla ciebie, Derek. Nie powiedział ci nic, ponieważ się o ciebie martwił. Kocha cię najbardziej na świecie. Wszyscy o tym wiemy. Zabiłby dla ciebie gdyby musiał. Ale teraz... Stiles jest załamany. Myśli, że go nienawidzisz.

\- Co? Ja nigdy...

\- Kazałeś mu się wynosić. I nie odzywałeś się do niego przez prawie tydzień, Derek. Myślał, że już go nie chcesz. On nie wie co ze sobą zrobić w tej chwili. Nie wyszedł z domu ani razu. Z pokoju prawie że też. Muszę go zmuszać do jedzenia. Rozmawiania. Jakby na niczym mu już nie zależało. A ja... ja czuję jak powoli umiera. Te głosy... one mi to mówią. Krzyczą wokół mnie i Stilesa. On bez ciebie umrze, Derek. On cie kocha i nie może żyć z myślą, że ty go nienawidzisz. 

\- Muszę go zobaczyć - wykrztusił.

Odepchnął Lydię na bok. Wbiegając po schodach na górę słyszał jak dziewczyna wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Byli sami.

Derek wszedł do ciemnego pokoju Stilesa nie wiedząc co tam zobaczy. Odrobinę się bał. Ale chciał w końcu zobaczyć się ze swoim ukochanym człowiekiem. 

Stiles leżał na swoim łóżku w lóźnej koszulce i spodniach. Nie był przykryty, mimo że było dość zimno. Wyglądał okropnie. Chudszy, bladszy, z zapadniętymi policzkami i podkrążonymi oczami. Usta uchylone i blade. Derek był załamany tym w jakim stanie był jego Stiles. Jego wilk rzucał się w nim, wyjąc i krzycząc, że coś jest nie tak z jego partnerem. Że powinien natychmiastowo zrobić coś, co by mu pomogło.

Derek podszedł do łóżka Stilesa. Położył się tuż obok niego i przygarnął go do siebie w mocnym uścisku. Stilesowi obudzenie się zajęło sześć długich sekund. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest w ramionach Dereka, wyszeptał jedynie jego imię i zaczął płakać.

\- Shhh... Spokojnie. Jestem tu. Nigdzie nie odejdę. Nie zostawię cię.

\- P-prze... praszam - wykrztusił Stiles. - Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, Derek! Proszę... proszę nie nienawidź mnie. Zrobię wszystko. Błagam!

Derek gwałtownie usiadł i pociągnął za sobą chłopaka. Złapał w dłonie jego twarz i kciukami zaczął ścierać łzy z policzków.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Stiles. Kocham cię. I to ja przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak kompletny palant. Powinienem cię wysłuchać...

\- Chciałem ci wszystko powiedzieć, naprawdę. Ale bałem się. Bałem się, że cię stracę. Tak strasznie się bałem, Derek.

Stiles objął Dereka i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Wciąż płakał, jednak teraz już ciszej. Wilkołak zaczął go głaskać uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Przepraszam, Stiles. Naprawdę przepraszam. Byłem wściekły. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego zniknąłeś. I na dodatek z Lydią... Nienawidzę widzieć ciebie z nią sam na sam. Nienawidzę być tak strasznie zazdrosny. To wszystko moja wina.

\- Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz - wyszeptał chłopak, już nieco spokojniej. Jego głos wracał do normy, choć wciąż delikatnie drżał. - Ta myśl mnie tak dobiła... O mało co tego nie wytrzymałem. I nie przychodziłeś... Nie dzwoniłeś... Wolałbym żebyś na mnie znowu nakrzyczał niż żebyś nigdy więcej nie chciał mnie widzieć.

\- Byłbym jeszcze większym skończonym idiotą gdybym cię nienawidził, Stiles. 

Chłopak parsknął. Derek poczuł ulgę, że chłopak zaczynał pachnieć szczęściem. Swoim dawnym sobą. Wciąż był przeraźliwie smutny i w jakiś sposób przerażony, jednak powoli te zapachy znikały. Z każdą sekundą było ich coraz mniej.

\- Czy mogę cię pocałować? - wyszeptał we włosy Stilesa.

Nastolatek odsunął się od Dereka i wytarł policzki wierzchami dłoni. Uśmiechnął się blado i kiwnął głową. Wilkołak położył jedną dłoń na biodrze Stilesa, a drugą na jego karku. Przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Wydawało się, że para nie całowała się od lat. Jakby wróciliby do siebie po wieloletniej rozłące i to był ich pierwszy pocałunek od tak dawna. Poznawali siebie na nowo. Swoje smaki, zagłębienia i ruchy języków. Byli zdesperowani, pogłębiali pocałunek z każdą sekundą. Chcieli się zespolić do końca życia.

Zanim się zorientowali Stiles leżał na materacu łóżka, a Derek na nim. Całowali się, dotykając siebie nawzajem swoimi dłońmi. Stiles wbijał długie, smukłe palce w plecy wilkołaka, a ten sunął dłońmi po żebrach nastolatka. Byli siebie spragnieni. Jak nigdy wcześniej. Po prostu musieli być razem. MUSIELI w tej chwili dotykać się gołą skórą, być połączonym razem. Musieli.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy tak się kochali. Derek wziął Stilesa gwałtownie, niemalże brutalnie, przyszpilając go do materaca. Sprawiając, że Stiles jęczał i krzyczał w poduszkę, zaciskając również na niej palce. Wilkołak leżał na chłopaku, raz po raz wchodząc i wychodząc z wnętrza kochanka. Opierał się jedna dłonią o ścianę, aby nie przygnieść całkowicie Stilesa, a drugą trzymał na jego biodrze. Jęczał nad Stilesem, czując jak jego kochanek drży pod nim.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyli czegoś tak intensywnego. Cały ten seks, który uprawiali do tej pory, sprawiał wrażenie... zwykłego. Niemalże niesatysfakcjonującego. Ich głosy, dźwięki, które wydawały ich ciała, gorąca skóra...

Derek czuł Stilesa wokół siebie.

Stiles czuł Dereka w sobie.

Bez słów przekazywali sobie jak bardzo kochają siebie nawzajem. Że wybaczają sobie wszystko. Chcieli od siebie więcej i więcej, zatapiając się w sobie coraz bardziej. 

Nie byli wstanie żyć bez siebie nawzajem. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem u swych boków.

Bez ich wspólnej miłości ich życia traciły sens.

**Author's Note:**

> W tej części mam wrażenie, że napisałam 2 pierwsze razy... 1, główny - tak intensywne zbliżenie z tymi wszystkimi przemyśleniami o niemożliwości życia bez siebie, i 2, nieco poboczny cusiek - ich pierwsze tak silne uczucia. Ponieważ, okej, już wcześniej zapewne mówili, że się kochają itp, ale Derek i Stiles zdecydowanie nigdy wcześniej nie znaleźli się w sytuacji, która uwzględnia wiele łez i smarków na ubraniach ;-; Tak mi się wydaje... Sama już nie wiem, jest 4 rano, druga nocka zarwana (z rzędu), jadę na kawie i energetykach i nieco nie ogarniam. Przepraszam.  
> Napiszcie swoje przemyślenia co do tej części.  
> I może pomysły na ich kolejne pierwsze razy? Niby mam tam parę swoich pomysłów, ale może Wy macie ochotę na jakiś ich specjalny pierwszy raz?  
> Pozdrawiam :)


End file.
